Vent du Nord
by dark-angel 176
Summary: Un point de vue différent, d'une personne différente, dans cette histoire si sanglante de Westeros. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien demandé de plus qu'une vie normale...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde!  
Deuxième fic que j'écris.. Quoique comme j'ai supprimé l'ancienne, vous n'avez aucune preuve... Vous devrez donc me croire sur parole! ;)  
Bon alors, je suis nulle pour les titres, et les résumés. Donc je vous remercie d'avance d'avoir pris la peine de cliquer sur cette fic sans savoir dans quoi vous vous aventuriez.  
J'espère ne pas vous décevoir!  
Bien à vous très cher lecteurs..!**

* * *

Elle leva la tête paresseusement, presque avec amour, pour regarder l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Une sorte de toundra grise, d'une nuance plus foncée que le ciel qui la recouvrait. Rien ne poussait, pas une arbre, pas un buisson, seule une longue étendue d'herbe laissait penser que finalement, tout sur ce territoire n'était pas complètement mort. Entre quelques collines à la pente douce circulait la voie royale. Un vent froid vint lui souffler dans le visage, faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux bruns, et elle frissonna de plaisir.

Très peu de monde trouvait le Nord accueillant, mais pourtant, la jeune femme se sentait chez elle. Elle admirait la force des végétaux qui essayait de pousser, malgré l'absence de soleil et le froid saisissant, elle aimait la monotonie des couleurs du paysages, elle aimait le climat, propice à la tranquillité retrouvée devant un feu de cheminée, une fois à l'intérieur du château, et la neige qui, parfois, tombait et recouvrait le sol gris d'un linceul immaculé.

Oh bien sur, c'était l'Eté. Depuis plusieurs années, elle n'avait connu que ça. Et elle avait beau entendre et lire à longueur de journée "L'Hiver vient", elle s'imaginait que, lorsqu'il arriverait pour de bon, elle serait ravie de revoir de la vraie neige, une neige coriace qui tiendrait au sol plus d'une journée et qui serait légère, aérienne, et non pas si semblable à la bouillie qu'on lui servait le matin.

Mais malgré ça, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle aimait être ici, qu'il fasse un soleil de plomb (ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement), ou qu'une véritable tempête fasse trembler chaque pierre de la bâtisse qu'elle habitait. Oui. Elle aimait Winterfell, et le Nord, et tout ce qui allait avec.

L'aube pointait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel gris d'une légère couleur orangée qui ne ferait pas long feu, car dans ce ciel du Nord, tout redevenait gris. Quoiqu'il arrive. Se disant avec une pointe de nostalgie que ce moment éphémère allait bientôt prendre fin, elle s'étira comme un chat, les avants bras posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête rentrée et le dos creusé. Avec un baillement bruyant, elle fit s'envoler les corbeaux qui se trouvaient sur le toit, juste au dessus d'elle. Ca y'est, le coq chantait...

Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux des suites de son éveil, puis entreprit de descendre la petite tour trapue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. A Winterfell, toutes les tours se ressemblaient. Pas très hautes, larges, d'une pierre presque noire... A l'exception près que celle ou elle se trouvait était inhabitée. C'est pourquoi elle s'y rendait souvent. Personne pour la déranger, et une vue imprenable sur la cour du château et les plaines alentour. Elle descendit les quelques marches d'un pas léger, sa robe de chambre voletant derrière elle, pour enfin atterrir dans un petit couloir à ciel ouvert, caché par quelques ruines et les excroissances des arbres du Bois Sacré qui se trouvait tout près. Elle s'y engagea, et quand elle arriva au bout, elle poussa le feuillage d'une main délicate, essayant de provoquer le moins de bruit possible.

Elle se retrouva dans la cour, boueuse, et déjà bien trop pullulante de vie à son goût... Les palefreniers, les cuisiniers, les bonnes... Tout serviteurs en tout genre s'appliquaient dors et déjà à un remue ménage prononcé, rompant le silence qu'elle chérissait tant. Longeant les murs afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, afin de prendre sa ration du matin. Avec un grognement, elle poussa la lourde porte, se glissa à l'intérieur de la grande salle ou les marmites chauffaient déjà, et la referma derrière elle. Elle fût contente de n'avoir été remarquée par personne. Ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix. C'était elle qui allait voir les gens, pas l'inverse, au quel cas ils se heurteraient à un regard assassin et une expression de profond ennui.

Elle chercha une écuelle, qu'elle trouva rapidement, et la remplit de bouilli d'avoine. Elle s'assit à une grande table en bois et se mit plus à s'empiffrer à toute vitesse qu'à manger. Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas mauvais, mais cela ne méritait pas que l'on s'attarde sur le goût. Ca tenait au corps, et c'était ce qu'on donnait aux serviteurs des Stark pour commencer la journée et tenir jusqu'à la ration d'après, voilà tout. En quelques minutes, son écuelle fût vide. S'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche, elle se leva et s'apprêtait à filer en vitesse, lorsqu'une voix la retînt.

-Roxanna...

La jeune femme se figea. "Par les Dieux", marmonna-t'elle intérieurement.

Elle se retourna lentement, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Son interlocutrice était une femme rondouillette, les joues déjà rouges de faire chauffer toute la nourriture. Son visage rond et colérique ne laissait rien présager qui vaille... Roxanna ouvrit la bouche pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son.

-Que fais tu encore en robe de chambre? Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours cette mauvaise habitude de traîner dans la tour près du Bois Sacré avant le lever du soleil?

-Je...

-Silence! exigea la grosse dame. Tu as du travail, et tu le sais. Lord Stark ne t'a pas recueillie pour tirer au flanc! Va te changer tout de suite, et va prendre tes ordres auprès de Lady Stark. Tout de suite!

Roxanna lança un regard plein d'éclair à la cuisinière, et lorsqu'elle fût dans son dos, elle du à nouveau s'arrêter.

-Remarque... Je vois que tu as oublié volontairement de nettoyer tes cochonneries... Pour la peine, je t'accorde une demi heure pour faire la vaisselle qu'il reste d'hier soir, peut être que ça t'apprendra à manger proprement.

-Mais je..!

Un coup de cuillère en bois s'abbatit sur son poignet droit, qui s'était légèrement soulevé lorsqu'elle s'était retournée pour répliquer. La douleur et la colère la dissuadèrent de tenir un discours, n'importe lequel, car il lui vaudrait une correction supplémentaire. Attrapant son écuelle d'un geste rageur, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une grande bassine d'eau ou stagnait encore des morceaux de nourriture de la veille. Avec répulsion, elle posa l'objet dans la bassine, et entreprit de nettoyer tout les ustensiles, couteaux, gobelet, assiettes qui s'y trouvaient. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, la peau de ses mains était frippée et rougie par le froid. Elle se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre par un passage peu fréquenter, afin de ne pas se faire interpeller de nouveau.

"Encore une journée qui commence à merveille..." songea t-elle en claquant avec soulagement la porte de la petite pièce ou elle dormait. C'était un endroit qu'elle appréciait peu, car la fenêtre, trop petite et trop haute, ne diffusait quasiment aucune lumière, et Roxanna était obligée de s'éclairer à la bougie presque toute la journée. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien avoir...

Elle entreprit de se laver le visage et le corps avec une petite bassine d'eau fraîche, posée à côté de son lit. Elle se déshabilla, et son corps nu frissonna sous l'effet du froid régnant dans la pièce. Elle se frictionna énergiquement, et se sécha avec sa robe de chambre qu'elle étendit un peu plus loin. Son regard s'arrêta sur le reflet que lui offrait un long miroir, brisé par endroit, et quelque peu tordu.

Roxanna ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle.

Son corps reflétait de longues années de maltraitances, de privations, de douleurs. Sur sa peau d'un blanc laiteux, on pouvait voir des cicatrices, se répartissant un peu partout, parfois roses, parfois encore plus blanches que sa peau elle même. Même si elle mangeait désormais à sa faim, on ne pouvait ignorer ses côtes et ses hanches, qui se dessinaient légèrement sur son corps. Elle n'était pas grande, oh non. Mais elle n'était pas non plus vraiment petite. Ses hanches n'étaient pas très larges, et ses seins se cachaient aisément sous une robe un peu trop ample.  
Son visage était encadré par de longues boucles brunes, un brun chaud qui s'apparentait à certaines bières du Nord qu'elle appréciait, bien qu'on lui interdise d'en boire, et elles lui tombaient jusqu'à mi dos. Elle avait la mâchoire carrée, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu hautain, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres pleines et rose, un front lisse d'imperfection, des tempes ou se dessinaient quelques veines bleutées...

Non, décidément, elle ne se trouvait pas extraordinaire. Mais ce dont elle était fière, c'était ses yeux.

En amandes, ils étaient d'une couleur rare, qu'on voyait peut dans le nord. Les prunelles reflétaient un mélange de vert et de gris, et celle de gauche comportait une petite tâche marron. Malgré le fait qu'ils furent entourés de cernes noires, ses yeux restaient ce qu'elle préférait.

Avec empressement, elle se détourna de son reflet afin d'enfiler une robe marron foncé, presque noir, en tissu grossier, qu'elle ajusta à sa taille avec une ceinture. Elle enfila des bas, afin de protéger ses jambes et des bottes. Elle tira légèrement ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide de deux tresses, afin de se dégager le visage, et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Elle devait se dépêcher, Lady Stark n'était pas d'une patience à toute épreuve, surtout avec elle... Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Roxanna croyait que la Dame de Winterfell l'avait en horreur parce qu'elle était maladroite, et ne faisait que des idioties. Avec le temps, elle avait compris que le mépris qu'elle lui réservait était le même pour tout les gens de condition humble qu'elle croisait. Et encore plus pour ceux que son noble de mari appréciait. Ce qui faisait de Roxanna une cible de choix.

Dans les dédales de couloirs qui menaient vers la chambre de Lady Stark, la jeune femme se souvint de ce jour ou Lord Stark l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine, et prise sous son aile. Il s'était pris d'affection pour elle, et l'avait depuis lors presque considéré comme sa fille. Il lui avait donné une éducation, et il l'autorisait à fréquenter ses enfants comme ses propres frères et soeurs. Elle avait vécu quelques mois dans ce cocon de bonheur, avant que la Dame de Winterfell ne s'insurge auprès de son mari. "Allons nous donc accueillir tout les enfants sans foyer de notre pays? Allons nous donc autoriser, _en plus du bâtard, _une fréquentation de bas étage pour nos enfants?!" Lord Stark avait violemment protesté, mais Roxanna s'était inclinée. Elle ne souhaitait nullement provoquer une dispute entre l'homme qu'elle admirait tant et la femme qu'il aimait... Depuis lors, elle travaillait comme servante au château, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fréquenter les jeunes Stark, au grand désarroi de Lady Catelyn...

Mais malgré cela, Roxanna était heureuse. Tout vallait mieux que la vie qu'elle avait vécu avant d'arriver dans la citadelle du Nord. Et même si la Dame des lieux l'exécrait autant que Jon Snow, elle avait ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré: une famille.

D'un geste distrait, elle toqua à une porte, et une voix impérieuse lui demanda d'entrer.

-Tu en as mis du temps!

Catelyn Stark se tenait assise dans un fauteuil, raide comme un piquet, ses cheveux auburn élégamment relevés sur sa nuque. Elle était engoncée dans une robe bleue avec un col en fourrure, pour se protéger du froid. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs tant elle répugnait la jeune femme...

Roxanna s'inclina poliment, et ne se releva pas lorsque Lady Stark donna ses ordres.

-Ton seigneur est parti ce matin à l'aube, pour une exécution. Il a emmené Robb, Bran et le bâtard avec lui. Theon les accompagne également, et je veux qu'à leur retour, tu t'occupe de leurs montures, et de leur préparer le déjeuner. En attendant, tu iras lever Sansa, Arya et Rickon. Ce sera tout.

Roxanna sortit de la pièce, toujours courbée, et ne se redressa que lorsqu'elle dut refermer la porte derrière elle.

Avec précipitation, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sansa, qui était la plus proche d'elle. Catelyn Stark n'avait pas de préférence envers ses enfants, mais si elle en avait eu, il était limpide comme de l'eau que son affection se serait portée sur la petite Sansa, parfaite, belle, maniérée... Et étrangement, elle était l'enfant Stark que Roxanna appréciait le moins. Elle la prenait toujours de haut depuis quelques années, tout comme sa mère...

La jeune femme toqua à la porte, et ouvrit sans attendre la permission.

-Sansa, ta mère m'a demandé de t'aider à...

-Nul besoin.

Avec un regard glacial, elle jaugea la robe grossière et les bottes crottées de Roxanna, avant de rajouter:

-J'ai fais ma toilette seule, comme à mon habitude, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mère continue de t'envoyer vers moi...

Méprisante, et parfaite.

Sans un autre mot, la jeune femme referma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rickon avec un grognement de mécontentement. "Dire que c'était moi qui lui faisais ses tresses tout les soirs pour qu'on ait les même boucles... Elle bavait de reconnaissance à l'époque", ragea-t'elle. Mais le temps avait passé, Sansa avait grandi, et elle avait oublié à quel point elle avait pu considérer Roxanna comme une soeur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Rickon, un tout autre accueil lui fût réservé. Le petit garçon de trois ans se tourna vers la jeune femme, un grand sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Il était encore en chemise de nuit, mais tenait déjà une épée de bois dans la main et se battait avec hardeur contre un ennemi imaginaire. Avec une grand révérence, Roxanna s'inclina avant de dire d'une voix cajoleuse:

-Bonjour, preux chevalier...

Avec un grand éclat de rire, Rickon lâcha son arme pour lui courir dans les bras. Avec une force surprenante pour sa corpulence, la jeune femme le souleva de manière à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètre du sien. Dardant ses yeux dans ceux du cadet des Stark, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Un brave comme toi ne peut défaire les vils et les marauds sans avoir fait sa toilette et pris un bon petit déjeuner, qu'en penses tu?

Elle le reposa alors à terre, et le tenant par la main, elle l'emmena vers une bassine d'eau fraîche. Après l'avoir débarbouillé et habillé convenablement, Rickon trépignait sur place.

-Allez, file, espèce de petite fripouille! dit Roxanna et lui pinçant le nez.

Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, qu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer afin d'aller réveiller la plus jeune des filles Stark.

Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte d'Arya, un grognement lui répondit. Sans autre forme de procès, elle rentra dans sa chambre et sourit devant le spectacle. Le lit de la jeune noble était aussi dérangé que celui de Sansa était parfaitement bordé. Des affaires de la veille traînaient au sol, des restes de nourriture reposaient dans des coins de la pièce et commençaient à émettre une forte odeur... Seule une épaisse crinière brune dépassait de la couette.

-Debout Arya, ou ta mère va m'en vouloir...

Autre grognement. Avec un sourire en coin, Roxanna s'approcha du lit à pas de loup avant de tirer la couette avec force. Une protestation virulente s'ensuivit.

-Je serais toi, je crierais moins fort, rigola la jeune femme. Si ta mère t'entendait, elle te ferait passer quelques heures de plus avec la Septa pour t'apprendre à utiliser un meilleur langage...

-Je m'en fiche! répliqua hargneusement Arya. Je ne veux pas me lever, aujourd'hui, c'est encore atelier de couture. Je veux pouvoir faire ce que je veux! Je veux pouvoir monter, tirer à l'arc ou me battre avec une épée! Même en bois, peu importe, du moment que je ne vois pas cette _stupide vieille bique!_

-Tu es une lady, ce sont tes obligations, répondit Roxanna avec un sourire navrée.

Arya se redressa, le regard empli d'un désespoir sans nom.

-Je voudrais être libre, comme toi...

-Je ne suis pas libre, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Ton père m'a acceptée sous son toit, je suis son humble servante, mais je ne suis pas libre.

-Si tu l'es... Tu as le droit de fréquenter mes frères, de faire les même activités qu'eux lorsque tu n'as pas de travail à faire... Moi, je dois faire ce que je n'aime pas, je voudrais échanger ma place avec toi...

La moue contrariée qui apparaissait sur le visage d'Arya radoucit la jeune femme. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Tu sais, je pense connaître ton père suffisamment bien pour affirmer qu'il ne te choisira pas un mari que tu n'aime pas. Et telle que je te connais, tu ne choisiras jamais un mari qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux. Attends encore quelques années et tu auras la vie dont tu rêves. Mais avant ça, il faut que tu ai une bonne éducation, et de bonnes manières, sinon aucun homme ne voudra de toi. Tu es une Stark, et tu as le choix. Tu es plus libre que je ne le serais jamais. Alors, cesse de te morfondre, va faire ta toilette pendant que je range ta chambre, et va manger un morceau avant que ta mère ne me réduise en charpie, finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune Stark s'exécuta, plus morose que jamais. Roxanna comprenait ce sentiment que Arya pouvait éprouver. Il lui arrivait parfois de le ressentir, elle aussi. Mais pas de la même manière. Elle aussi aimerait passer plus de temps avec ses jeunes hommes qu'elle considérait comme ses frères, elle aussi aimerait avoir plus d'affection et plus de fierté de la part du seigneur de Winterfell. Mais elle n'avait aucune prétention à avoir sur tout cela, contrairement à la jeune Stark, et c'est pourquoi elle s'était plus fait à l'idée que la jeune louve. Elle était plus résignée.

Une fois la chambre rangée, Roxanna ne put réprimer un long soupir. Elle se sentait déjà fourbue. Si rien de nouveau et d'intéressant ne se passait, la journée au château risquait d'être très longue...

o0o

Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la salle à manger.

-Comment vas tu appeler le tien?!

-Je trouvais que Vent Gris sonnait bien... Et toi?

-Nymeria! Comme l'amazone!

Les enfants Stark avaient tous hérités d'un jeune loup-garou, ainsi que Jon Snow, que Roxanna observait du coin de l'oeil.

Son louveteau était silencieux, ses grands yeux rouges fixés avec une sorte de passion sur le visage de son maître, qui lui donnait son doigt en guise de tétine. Un léger sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ne résistant pas à son envie, la jeune femme se leva discrètement de la tablée pour se placer juste à côté de Jon.

-Les autres trouvent tous des noms originaux. Et toi, à quoi tu as pensé?

Elle avait murmuré à son oreille. Il se retourna brièvement, avec un sourire éclatant, et son visage fût si près du sien qu'elle se sentit rougir légèrement.

-Il ne fait pas un seul bruit. Et il est blanc comme la neige. Je crois que Fantôme conviendra à merveille...

Et il replongea un regard amoureux vers son louveteau. Avec un sourire timide, Roxanna l'observait. Il était semblable à son maître, aucun doute. Peu bavard, observateur, et elle aurait juré voir une pointe de malice traverser les yeux rouges, comme cela arrivait souvent à Jon.

En revenant de l'exécution matinale, l'aîné de la fratrie et le bâtard avait ramené cette portée. Un louveteau pour chaque enfant Stark. C'était définitivement un présage, et ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à abandonner les animaux. Rickon et Arya avaient crié de joie, et Sansa, comme à son habitude, s'était contrôlée humblement, et avait remercié ses frères d'une voix peu naturelle. Roxanna avait échangé quelques mots avec Robb à propos de la matinée qu'il venait de passer tandis qu'il lui tendait la bride de son cheval pour qu'elle l'emmène aux écuries.

-On se rejoint tout à l'heure, avait-il murmuré pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

Le déjeuner était fini, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et Roxanna, qui venait de finir de tout nettoyer, s'autorisa un peu de repos sur une chaise. Elle repensa avec un léger sourire à Jon, qui avait l'air si heureux de son louveteau... Elle se sentit rougir en repensant à leur proximité lorsqu'une voix forte la fit légèrement sursauter.

-C'est toi qui a préparé le repas de ce midi?

Lord Stark se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, à la droite de Roxanna. Sa stature imposante était appuyée contre le mur. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh non Seigneur, c'est Molly! Vous devriez vous en douter, au vu de l'infection que je vous ai servi la dernière fois...

Il éclata d'un rire rauque, qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Son air austère disparaissait lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle...

Il se rapprocha de Roxanna, trouva une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler Seigneur?

-Au moins une fois de plus...

-Roxanna... Je me considère comme ton père, et tu le sais. Pourquoi ne pas faire de même?

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter, et vous le savez.

Elle se leva brusquement, s'éloigna de quelques pas, fit volte face et repris:

-Je n'ai pas la moindre goutte de votre sang, contrairement à Jon, et pourtant, lui, vous le regardez à peine! Votre femme nous hait tout les deux, mais vous m'accordez autant d'attention que si j'étais votre propre fille, et pas à Jon. Avec tout l'amour que je porte à mon frère, je ne saurais souffrir cette injustice, mon Seigneur...

Le seigneur de Lord Stark se fana légèrement. Roxanna savait qu'il était tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il vouait à son bâtard et à elle même, et celui qu'il vouait à sa femme, qui ne les accepteraient jamais. Elle savait qu'il essayait de plaire à tout le monde car c'était l'homme le plus gentil qu'elle ait pu connaître, mais que son honneur le rattrapait sans cesse. Il s'en voulait, et maudissait cette situation elle le savait. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité la ronger.

-Pardonnez moi Seigneur...

-Non, tu as raison.

Sa voix était devenue ferme, et son regard s'était fermé. Un silence gênant s'ensuivit.

-Puis-je me retirer?

D'un geste las de la main, Lord Stark la congédia, et Roxanna ne se fit pas prier.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit des choses pareilles, surtout à l'homme qu'elle aimait et respectait plus que tout au monde. Bien sur, elle avait rêvé de nombreuses fois d'être une petite fille heureuse, comme Sansa ou Arya, et de courir dans les bras du seigneur de Winterfell en l'appelant simplement père. Mais elle avait fini par s'y refuser, car elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être heureuse. Et elle ne voulait pas créer d'injustice, ce qu'elle exécrait comme la peste.

En pleine réflexion, elle se dirigea machinalement vers l'écurie dans laquelle elle pénétra avant de se cogner à quelqu'un. Oubliant toutes politesses, et croyant qu'elle ne croiserait aucun noble, elle grommela:

-Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas..?

-La faute n'était pas mienne. Si tu levais un peu plus tes yeux du sol, puis que je conçoive que ça soit difficile pour ta petite taille, tu m'aurais vu arriver.

Reconnaissant la voix, elle leva son regard avant de s'exclamer avec un rire franc et partagé:

-Excuse moi Robb, en effet, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver...

L'aîné de la fratrie Stark lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, avant de se diriger joyeusement vers le chevaux. Tout deux se mirent en selle, et quittèrent Winterfell par une porte peu gardée. Ils galopèrent pendant une bonne demi heure, jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de la forêt ou ils avaient retrouvé les louveteaux. Enfin, leur cadence se ralentit.

Il était dans leur habitude de se promener à cheval, les après midi, lorsque le temps et leur emploi du temps le leur permettait. Tel un frère et une soeur.

-J'espère que tu n'avais rien à faire, cet après midi! s'exclama Robb, toujours un peu inquiet lors de leurs escapades.

-Ta mère a été très claire: lever les mômes, préparer le déjeuner, m'occuper des chevaux. Je suis donc libre, rigola Roxanna.

-Tu m'as demandé comment était ma matinée, et je t'ai répondu. Mais la tienne? questionna Robb avec un sourire soulagé.

Au bruit des sabots des chevaux qui martelaient le sol, leur conversation suivit son cours, naturellement. Roxanna avait le même âge que l'aîné, et leur entente semblait tomber sous le sens. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, excepté peut être le goût prononcé de Robb pour les regards que pouvaient bien lui porter les gens. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention, au contraire de la jeune femme qui préférait la tranquillité. A part ça, ils étaient fait pour s'entendre.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la conversation s'épuise et qu'ils se murent tout les deux dans le silence, n'écoutant plus que le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, les chevaux à l'arrêt.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Roxanna repensait à la courte discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lord Stark, et cela devait se voir sur son visage... Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tout expliquer à Robb, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux des branches des arbres alentours.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle, marmonna-t'elle.

-"Avec tout l'amour que je porte à mon frère"... Excuse moi, mais je ne comprends pas comment père n'a pas pu comprendre ce double sens!

-Il n'y a pas de double sens, et je ne vois pas le rapport, bougonna Roxanna en rougissant.

-Oh je t'en prie! s'exclama Robb, moqueur. Je te connais, tu ne crois quand même pas que je n'ai rien vu? C'est d'une évidence, comme le nez au milieu de la figure... Regarde moi.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Jon est peut être aveugle, mais moi non. Alors arrête de lui tourner autour comme une pucelle et attaque. De toute façon, tu es une servante, c'est un bâtard, dans cette histoire aucun honneur ne sera entaché. D'ailleurs, il serait peut être temps pour lui de connaître une femme, et si tu t'inquiètes de ce que père peut penser, dis toi que comme tu lui as si bien démontré, tu n'es pas sa fille. Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mais n'utilise pas Jon comme bouclier à chaque fois que père essaie de te donner plus de privilèges qu'à lui. Je sais très bien que tu ne fais ça que pour éviter le courroux de mère...

-Ce n'est pas vrai... Je ne supporte pas l'injustice, et je ne veux pas être traitée comme la fille de ton père alors que Jon a à peine droit à un regard...

-Soit, si tu veux, répondis Robb d'un air las. Mais n'essaie pas de me mentir sur le reste.

Un éclair zébra le ciel.

-Aller viens, rentrons! dit l'aîné en tirant sur la bride de son cheval.

Sur le chemin du retour, Roxanna repensa à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle avait toujours considéré Robb et Jon comme ses frères, ses meilleurs amis et les avait aimés comme tels. Cependant, deux ans auparavant, elle avait aperçu Jon s'enfuir seul en haut d'une tour abandonnée, et elle l'avait suivi silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle finit par le rejoindre, essoufflée par l'ascension, elle le vit recroquevillé par terre, pleurant à chaude larme, mais sans un bruit. Elle l'avait alors réconforté comme une soeur l'aurait fait, et il se confia à elle. Depuis ce jour, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans la tour, tout les deux, pour discuter lorsqu'ils disposaient d'un peu de temps. Au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, Roxanna se rendait compte qu'elle éprouvait pour Jon plus qu'un simple amour fraternel, mais de peur de le perdre si elle lui avouait la vérité, elle avait préféré se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, ça lui était tombé dessus et c'était tout. Elle n'avait cependant pas imaginé que sont corps puisse trahir ses sentiments au point que Robb s'en rende compte... A l'avenir, elle se promit d'apprendre à se maîtriser.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Winterfell, ils dirigèrent leur chevaux vers les écuries avant de tomber sur une Catelyn Stark particulièrement froide.

-J'en ai assez que tu t'éclipses avec _elle _sans jamais me prévenir, Robb. Laisse lui ton cheval, et file. Ton père veut te parler.

Robb s'éloigna avec un regard désolé, alors que Roxanna avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle s'attendait à prendre une correction dont la dame de Winterfell avait le secret, et elle se sentit se ratatiner sur place.

-Arrête avec cette tête de chien battu, tu es pathétique, claqua la voix de Catelyn Stark comme un fouet. Pour les jours qui viennent, tu vas avoir du travail et j'aimerais autant que tu te concentres sur les tâches à effectuer plutôt que sur mes enfants. Ce n'est pas parce Ned les autorise que je ferais de même. Tu iras voir Molly, qui te dira quoi faire. Et pas un seul écart ne saura toléré. Nous recevons le Roi.

Sur ces mots, la maîtresse des lieux vit volte face et s'en alla d'un pas raide et digne.

Roxanna, la bride des deux chevaux dans chaque main, sentit son coeur accélérer.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou de l'excitation, mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle savait désormais une chose: cette visite allait surement leur changer la vie. A tous.

* * *

**Voilà, ce fut long et laborieux. Arf. On verra ce que ça donne.**

**(Pardonnez moi les fautes, j'espère qu'il y'en a peu...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous!**

**Trois reviews pour mon premier chapitre, je n'en attendais pas tant :)**

**x-Piixie-x: Merci à toi pour cette toute première review! Pour répondre à ta question, j'essaie de m'inspirer autant des livres que de la série. Je pioche un peu dans l'un, un peu dans l'autre, tant que ça reste cohérent et attractif. Je pense aussi suivre le fil conducteur, au maximum en tout cas, car avec un OC, il faut forcément inventer de nouvelles choses... J'essaierai donc d'intégrer un point de vue différent, peut être avec quelques modifications, mais je ferais en sorte qu'elles tiennent la route. :)  
**

**Ikki34: Merci pour cette review, ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas verser dans le yaoi. Après, ça reste GOT, il y'aura forcément des scènes bien particulières à ce qu'on voit ou lit. Mais promis, les longues descriptions sur qui a fait quoi sur qui et comment, il n'y en aura pas dans cette fic! ;)  
**

**Mechanical mind: Wow! Une review aussi longue que mon chapitre :) Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et surtout d'écrire autant pour me donner ton point de vue :) Je ne peux pas te parler de trop de mon personnage, les détails viendront avec les chapitres, mais pour répondre à ta question, non, Roxanna n'est pas la fille de Ned. Leur lien te sera expliqué plus tard! Et ne te méprends pas, j'adore Catelyn Stark bien au contraire! Mais Roxanna, elle, ne l'aime pas ;) et j'essaie donc de le faire transparaître le plus possible. Je ne compte pas faire de mon personnage une Mary-Sue. Elle est indépendante, mais elle reste jeune. Et une femme dans une époque machiste. Elle n'a donc pas beaucoup de moyens (ou pour l'instant de raisons) de se rebeller :) Désolée pour le résumé, je suppose que j'ai paniqué..? Et plus de "lisez-moi", promis, et ce quelque soit la grandeur de mon désespoir ^^  
**

**Brefons!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ces quelques jours apparurent, aux yeux de Roxanna, d'une longueur interminable. Molly l'avait traité comme une bonne à rien, mais lui avait donné malgré tout une charge de travail si importante qu'à chaque coucher de soleil, elle se sentait fourbue et tombait dans un profond sommeil. Elle n'avait plus d'occasion de voir Robb, Jon, ou n'importe qui d'autre de la fratrie, car chaque parcelle du sol de Winterfell se devait d'être récuré, chaque objet rangé et nettoyé, chaque cheval pansé... Et Roxanna devait admettre que même si elle avait eu un peu de temps libre, elle n'aurait certainement pas pris le risque de rendre visite à ses frères et soeurs, de peur que lady Catelyn ne trouve une punition sévère à lui infliger.

Ainsi, quatre jours après l'annonce de l'arrivée du Roi, la jeune femme eut enfin l'occasion de se reposer lorsque le cortège royal pénétra finalement dans la cour du château. Elle n'était pas en train de se prélasser dans son lit, certes, mais elle se tenait simplement debout, légèrement courbée à cause d'une révérence, et c'était bien mieux que de devoir balayer la poussière.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas tout le monde, dans ce déferlement de visiteurs... Seulement les plus connus, ceux dont elle avait entendu parler dans les chansons, les livres, ou simplement les ragots.

Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, d'une beauté insolente comparé à Sandor Clegane, le Limier avec sa face brûlée. Le prince héritier, Joffrey, que Roxanna trouva bouffi de dédain et d'ennui, bien moins beau que ce qu'elle avait entendu à travers les rumeurs qui se colportaient du Sud vers l'austère Nord... Tyrion Lannister, le Lutin, tout l'opposé de son frère, avec son visage écrasé, ses jambes arquées, ses yeux vairons... Le Roi, enfin, tellement énorme que Roxanna dut se retenir de pouffer de rire. Alors c'était ça, le grand seigneur d'Accalmie, le vainqueur du Trident, le pourfendeur de dragon? Un homme si gros qu'il en cachait le soleil à son beau frère le nain? Si gros qu'il tenait plus de la bouffonerie que du royal? Elle l'aurait mieux vu riche commerçant d'épice, ou directeur d'une fastueuse auberge, tellement plein d'argent qu'il pouvait se permettre de dévorer plus que de raison, alors que des enfants mourraient certainement de faim à côté de lui.

Enfin arriva la Reine, Cersei Baratheon, encadrée de ses deux derniers nés. Elle n'avait pas volé son titre de plus belle femme du royaume, songea Roxanna. Son oppulente chevelure blonde, dorée et bouclée, encadrait un visage en forme de coeur parfait, ou étaient incrustés deux yeux verts sombres, rappelant un émeraude qu'elle avait vu un jour sur l'un des bijoux de lady Catelyn. Avec un pincement au coeur, Roxanna du admettre que ses propres yeux, sa seule fierté concernant son physique, devaient paraître bien fades face à ceux de la Reine...

Le Roi avait serré lord Stark dans ses bras avec un rire tonitruant, avait échangé quelques banalités avant de demander à son hôte d'aller se recueillir à la crypte avec lui. Une fois Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark disparus, et les protestations de la Reine essuyées, les petites gens du château dirigeaient le cortège royal vers leur appartements, ce qui vida considérablement la cour de Winterfell. Lady Catelyn était occupée à discuter avec Cersei Baratheon lorsque Robb s'approcha de Roxanna furtivement pour lui glisser quelques mots.

-Tu seras au banquet ce soir?

-Il y'a de grandes chances. Je crois bien que ton père m'a assignée à sa table, et par conséquent à celle du Roi. Encore un honneur qu'il veut me faire, j'ai l'impression...

-Dans ce cas, je ne serais pas loin de toi, murmura Robb. A ce soir, acheva-t'il en déposant une bise discrète sur la joue de sa soeur de coeur.

Puis il s'éloigna, suivant sa mère de près, afin de rester aux côtés du prince héritier qui regardait Roxanna d'un oeil étrange.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller à ce banquet, car elle savait ce qu'elle y trouverait: des hommes saouls. Depuis quelques années maintenant, son charme naissant ne laissait plus insensible la gent masculine, mais personne n'osait quoi que ce soit envers elle, de peur de subir les foudres de lord Stark. Cependant, lorsqu'ils abusaient de vin, les hommes devenaient plus téméraires, voire dans certains cas grossiers et suffisamment stupides pour croire qu'un regard flou et un discours pâteux se révélaient attirant. Et c'était à ce moment précis que Roxanna se sentait comme un bout de viande sans défense, exposé à une avidité répugnante. Hors, ce soir, lord Stark ne pourrait rien pour elle. Si un homme la désirait, et que le Roi, présent dans la salle, donnait son consentement, elle devrait subir la plus humiliante et douloureuse des situations. Heureusement, Robb serait là. Il l'avait déjà sortie de mauvais pas de ce genre, en affirmant qu'elle était sa maîtresse et qu'en tant qu'héritier de Winterfell, personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de la toucher. Elle espérait que ce petit subterfuge de leur invention suffirait à empêcher toute action malheureuse...

Mais elle avait confiance en son frère. Quoiqu'il arrive, il la protégerait, elle le savait.

Ce fût donc avec un léger sourire que Roxanna quitta la cour de Winterfell pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

o0o

Le festin avait débuté depuis plusieurs heures, désormais. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, on n'apercevait plus rien à travers les fenêtres. La salle était remplie d'un joyeux vacarme, tout le monde mangeait, buvait, discutait à son envie, et Roxanna ne cessait de faire des allers et retours entre chaque bout de la table qu'elle devait servir. La plupart du temps, elle restait debout à côté de Robb, une cruche de vin à la main, et discutait allègrement avec lui. Elle ne s'éloignait du jeune homme que lorsqu'un verre se trouvait vide, ou qu'un invité réclamait quelque chose de particulier qui ne se trouvait déjà sur la table.

Il faisait une chaleur digne des Sept Enfers, et la jeune fille rougissait comme une tomate trop mûre. Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un rose prononcé, et elle ne cessait de sourire, car l'étiquette l'exigeait, mais également parce qu'elle riait avec plaisir aux blagues de Robb. Finalement, ce banquet n'était pas si mal. Seule ombre entachant son humeur, Jon Snow n'avait pas été convié à la table principale, surement à cause de lady Catelyn, songea Roxanna. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir partager ce bon moment avec lui, mais d'un côté, il semblait s'amuser, lui aussi, à sa manière. Depuis quelques minutes, le bâtard ne cessait de fixer une chose qui se trouvait en dessous de sa table, à ses pieds. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la petite brune pour comprendre que Jon avait emmener son louveteau avec lui, et que Fantôme était assurément une grande source de distraction pour son maître.

Dans son enthousiasme, elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards insistants du roi, qui la fixait comme un chat fixerait une mouche. Il avait pris un ton violacé inquiétant, car il n'avait cessé de boire depuis que le premier toast avait été porté. Il se jetait sur tout les plats comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs années, et éclatait d'un rire tonitruant à la moindre plaisanterie. En tapant son gobelet sur la table, il exigea du vin que Roxanna s'empressa d'aller lui servir, bien qu'elle estimât que cet homme avait assez bu pour toute une vie.

Alors qu'elle versait consciencieusement le breuvage dans le verre de métal, le Roi, gourmand, lui mit la main aux fesses si fort qu'elle en fût légèrement projetée en avant, renversant le contenu de la cruche qu'elle tenait. Elle se figea, tel un bloc de glace, son coeur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle combattait l'envie violente et quasi irrépressible d'attraper la fourchette qui se tenait là, à quelques centimètres, et de la planter dans l'autre main du Roi, restée sagement sur la table. Elle se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang lorsque l'homme obèse glissa ses doigts sous sa jupe, frôlant sa peau, attrapant l'intérieur de ses cuisses raidies par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

-Sympathiques, les gamines que tu te trouves pour te servir Ned, ricana le Roi d'une voix dénaturée par l'alcool. Elle a quelle âge, celle là?

Lord Stark, qui surveillait Rickon à l'autre bout de la table, n'avait rien vu de ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il comprit, cependant, ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui, son regard devint si froid qu'il aurait pu congeler le Roi sur place. Roxanna, elle, était toujours immobile, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, tandis que sa mâchoire se dessinait sous sa peau diaphane.

-Robert, pas elle.

La voix du seigneur de Winterfell semblait posée, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement.

-Et pourquoi pas, hein? demanda le roi d'une voix pâteuse.

-La toucher elle reviendrait pour toi à toucher à l'une de mes filles. Elle m'est précieuse, vois tu, et avec tout le respect que je dois à ta Majesté, si tu t'avises de lui faire quoi que ce soit, je peux t'assurer que notre amitié en serait sérieusement affaiblie.

Le Roi hésita pendant quelques secondes, secondes pendant lesquelles Roxanna n'entendait plus rien à part un bourdonnement sourd. Puis, avec un grognement déçue, il retira sa main de sous ses jupes. La jeune femme, en aspirant une goulée d'air, se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer. L'instant d'après, Robert Baratheon avait rejeté son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre, riant fort et buvant trop. Lord Stark prit Roxanna par la main et la tira vers lui, en toute discrétion.

-Sors d'ici, lui dit-il en prenant doucement la cruche que la brune tenait dans ses mains crispées. Va prendre l'air, si tu as faim, passe par les cuisines et prends de quoi manger. Et ensuite, va te reposer. Je vais charger quelqu'un d'autre du service.

Eddard Stark s'était exprimé d'une voix douce, et avait légèrement souris, montrant qu'il était navré de la situation, mais Roxanna, toujours aussi raide, le regard fixe, exécuta une rapide révérence avant de tourner les talons et de trouver la porte menant à l'extérieur la plus proche. Lorsqu'elle fût dehors, elle parcouru quelques mètres, s'appuya sur un portique en bois, et vomit tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le goût du sang lui avait retourné l'estomac, mais plus que ça, une peur sourde, farouche, l'avait paralysée et rendue malade...

Lorsqu'elle eût fini, un horrible goût de bile lui restait dans la bouche, et elle frissonnait. Ce qui venait de lui arriver lui avait rappelé ces moments qu'elle essayait définitivement d'oublier. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille, alors. Sans défense, et sans personne pour la défendre. Sa mère? Une putain, ivrogne, qui se souciait à peine de sa fille. Son père? Un pervers, brutal, qui prenait plaisir à la violer et à la battre à bras raccourcis dès que l'occasion se présentait, ou simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Elle détestait tout ça, tout ces horribles souvenirs. Pendant huit longues années, personne n'était venu à son secours, personne, dans son village, n'avait pris la peine de la sauver, de l'aider... Qui voudrait d'une bouche à nourrir en plus? Ils étaient tous trop pauvres pour se le permettre, et après tout, ce n'était pas leurs affaires... Il avait fallu que son père devienne un peu plus violent, un peu plus fou que d'habitude, pour que tout cela se termine. Un soir ou il avait encore trop bu, il était rentré en titubant dans la grange qui leur servait de maison. Il avait tué sa mère, en l'étranglant, puis il avait rigolé en voyant la peur s'insinuer dans les yeux de la petite Roxanna, qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle avait hurlé, appelé à l'aide, mais personne n'avait répondu, comme toujours... Son père l'avait alors frappée si fort qu'elle ne voyait plus clair, et s'était mis à la violer, encore et encore, tandis qu'elle pleurait et implorait pour qu'il s'arrête. L'espace d'un instant, il s'arrêta, et la petite fille en profita pour le frapper avec le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main. Il l'avait regardé, ahurie, puis l'avait assommée, les yeux remplis de haine. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Roxanna se trouvait dans la grange, en feu. Son père l'avait enfermée. Il voulait la brûler vive... Alors qu'elle étouffait, quelqu'un avait défoncé la porte, et lui avait sauvé la vie. Lord Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell, son suzerain, était venu la chercher. Elle avait pleuré tout ce qu'elle pouvait, puis s'était endormie d'épuisement dans ses bras. Le lendemain, son père était retrouvé, et exécuté.

Toute la haine qu'elle avait alors éprouvé pour cet homme s'était transformée en amour pour son sauveur. Elle avait beau être une vulgaire paysanne, il la traitait gentiment, comme un père aurait du traiter son enfant. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu la retrouver, s'il l'avait même recherchée parce qu'il avait entendu parler de son histoire, mais peu lui importait. Il était le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, l'homme à qui elle dévouerait toute son existence, parce qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour simple et enfantin, d'un amour qui n'avait jamais pu s'exprimer et qui s'était soudainement jeté sur lui, sur ce sauveur. Et cet amour lui fût rendu.

Tel était le lien qui l'unissait à lord Stark, qui n'avait eu de cesse de la protéger depuis lors. Aucun autre homme n'avait osé poser sa main sur elle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et voilà ce qui la rendait malade. Que lui arriverait-il lorsque son protecteur, son père de substitution, ne serait plus? Est qu'un homme comme Robert Baratheon profiterait de son rang pour se satisfaire? Ou est ce qu'un vulgaire garde, paysan, palefrenier, utiliserait leur force pour lui faire ce qu'elle ne supportait même plus d'évoquer?

Pendant sept ans, elle avait oublié, elle s'était crue en sécurité. Mais ce geste du Roi remettait tout en cause, et il la chamboulait au plus profond de son être. Elle ne serait _jamais _en sécurité. Ou du moins pas éternellement. Car elle était une femme dans un monde d'homme, ou cela signifiait qu'elle finirait, un jour ou un autre, par être considérée comme un objet, asservie comme une esclave, utilisée comme un vide bourse...

Envieuse de l'oubli que lui procurerait le sommeil, elle se hâta vers les cuisines, attrapa une bouteille de lait de pavot qui traînait dans le coin ou Molly avait l'habitude d'en cacher pour son usage personnel, puis ressortit en direction de la tour ou se trouvait sa chambre. Elle désirait tellement trouver le repos qu'elle remarqua à peine Jon Snow, dans un état qui n'était guère meilleur que le sien, ainsi que le Lutin, qui s'approchait de lui en discutant posément.

o0o

Les jours s'étaient enchaînés, et le Roi ne semblait même pas remarquer la présence de Roxanna, ce sont elle s'accommodait parfaitement. Depuis le soir du banquet, lady Catelyn ne lui avait rien demandé, aucune tâche d'aucune sorte, et elle soupçonnait lord Stark d'en être la raison. Par conséquent, elle errait dans la cour du château, sans but, discutant lorsqu'elle en avait envie, s'isolant dans la tour abandonnée lorsqu'elle voulait être seule. Un jour, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'écurie, une main lui attrapa le bras. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement, avant de reconnaître le visage de Robb. Elle se rendit compte que son coeur tambourinait contre ses côtes, et qu'elle se sentait faible.

-Que se passe-t'il? Tu es malade? demanda-t'il inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche car elle se sentait nauséeuse. En vérité, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie... Elle croyait que le Roi avait fini par la suivre, ignorant la demande de son ami Ned, jusqu'à un endroit peu fréquenté. Lorsqu'elle se mit à trembler, Robb la prit dans ses bras.

-Ou étais tu passé?! Cela fait des jours que je te cherche, tu as disparue au banquet, j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose!

Se sentant rassurée par la présence de ce frère que les Dieux avaient refusé de lui donner, elle retrouva ses esprits, s'écarta de Robb avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de lui expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé au festin. Son visage perdit toute couleur.

-Par les Dieux Roxanna, je suis désolé... J'aurais du faire plus attention, j'aurais du dire à père de...

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, le coupa-t'elle. Maintenant, c'est du passé. J'ai juste un peu de mal à m'en remettre...

Un silence s'insinua entre eux, un long silence qui exprimait tout les regrets de Robb de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa soeur. Trouvant cette situation insupportable, elle finit par reprendre la parole.

-Il n'y a pas que toi que je n'ai pas vu depuis le banquet... Tu as des nouvelles des autres? Comment vont-ils?

-Bran se bât contre Tommen à longueur de journée, avec des épées en bois, histoire de passer le temps et de s'amuser. Sansa essaie de se remettre du fait qu'elle sera la future reine, vu qu'elle est promise à Joffrey, et Arya se rebelle constamment contre la septa, au plus grand désarroi de mère... Aujourd'hui, le roi est parti à la chasse, avec père et une bonne partie du cortège royal. Je suis en retard, ils m'attendent et je suis venu chercher mon cheval.

-Et Jon?

L'aîné des Stark ricana, sans doute à cause de la rapidité de la réplique.

-Il boude.

-Il boude? Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre... s'étonna Roxanna.

-En fait, je dirais plutôt qu'il se cache. Le soir du banquet, il a exprimé son envie à oncle Benjen de rentrer dans la Garde de Nuit. Il a refusé, car il le trouvait trop jeune. La décision est entre les mains de père désormais, et je crois qu'il a peur de la réponse... Donc il se cache.

Roxanna chercha quelque chose à redire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Jon, le plus vite possible.

-Je... Je viens de me souvenir que Molly a demandé mon aide, je suis désolée Robb, je dois y aller.

Elle s'en alla aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le lui permettre. Elle savait ou elle trouverait Jon. Elle se dirigea vers la tour abandonnée, gravit les marches quatre à quatre, et elle le vit là, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son louveteau, qui avait déjà beaucoup grandi, ne bougea pas, mais sa queue battit l'air, comme s'il était content de voir la jeune femme. Cette agitation attira l'attention du bâtard, qui remarqua alors Roxanna.

-Ca faisait longtemps.

Sans un mot, elle se glissa vers lui d'un pas silencieux. Elle ne répondit que lorsqu'elle fût sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait pas.

-Alors tu intègres la Garde de Nuit?

Elle fixait ses pieds, mais elle se doutait qu'il la regardait d'une manière particulière. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de la colère, ou peut être de la honte de lui avoir caché, alors qu'ils se disaient tout.

-Rien n'est sur, Benjen s'y est opposé, et père n'a pas donné son verdict...

-Mais tu aimerais bien?

A présent, sa voix tremblait.

-Oui. C'est un honneur de défendre les Sept Couronnes.

-Tu peux défendre le royaume autrement. En devenant soldat, en aidant père à se battre.

-Ma place n'est pas ici...

-Elle n'est pas sur le Mur non plus!

-Je suis un bâtard!

Il avait crié. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient à présent droit dans les yeux, et l'atmosphère était vibrante de colère. Le louveteau était allé se nicher entre les jambes de Jon, la queue entre les pattes, craintif.

-Tous auront des destins grandioses, même toi! Père t'adore, et lady Stark n'a aucune raison de s'opposer à ça. S'il veut te donner des privilèges, c'est son droit, et il le fera surement, mais je n'aurais jamais cette chance. Je suis un bâtard, et le seul endroit ou personne n'y fera attention, ou personne ne me jugera à cause de ça, c'est au Mur. Je dois y aller.

Son ton s'était presque fait implorant sur la dernière phrase. Roxanna avait envie de le supplier de rester, de lui crier tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, de tout avouer. Mais au lieu de cela, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle serra les dents, tourna les talons et disparut dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait envie de pleurer, et elle s'en voulait, car elle se sentait si faible! Comme une de ces dames de la cour qui tombait en pâmoison pour un rien! Elle se sentait seule, parce que la seule personne qu'elle aimait de cette amour là fuyait vers un endroit inaccessible, et ne pourrais jamais lui accorder son amour en retour. Ayant l'impression d'être aussi stupide que les damoiselles décrites dans les poèmes dont Sansa raffolait, elle s'enfuit vers sa chambre, là ou personne ne pouvait voir ses larmes couler.

Fatiguée, triste, elle pleura tout son saoul, avant de se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, pas tout de suite. Mais un événement changea la donne.

Même avec la porte fermée, elle l'entendit. Ce hurlement lugubre qui annonçait un malheur. Un des loups garous hurlait à la mort.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, un peu plus court que le précédent, désolée... J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu!**

**Comme d'habitude, on ne fait pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe s'il vous plaît... ;)**


End file.
